HISTOIRES D'UNE VIE
by myckaela3
Summary: edward cullen et cassandre detrois sorte ensemble mais apres que edward rencontre bella il la quitte pour cette derniere .la vie est belle ...jusqu'au jour ou...
1. Chapter 1

Salut, voici une nouvelle FIC qui j'espère vous aimerez.  
Les personnages sont de Stéphanie meyer. et l'histoire ne fini ps comme la plus part.

pov edwart

elle dansait bien ,il fallait l'avouer .quand elle le fait s'est comme si elle oubliait tout ce qu'il ya au tour d'elle. je sort avec Cassandre depuis 2 an déjà .et un an de mensonge et de tromperie. quand je le lui dirais elle me détestera s'est peut de le dire .  
mon amour tu m' écoute.  
-euh..oui

-alors tu est d accort,on va l'annoncer samedi ca sonnait plus comme une affirmation , qu'une question .  
-heu...c'est pas un peu tôt pour l'annoncer a ma famille

-edwart ta famille me connait depuis 2 ans maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps est ce qui pourrais arriver de mauvais?et puis il seront content d'apprendre que je suis leur futur belle fille .(et sur ses mots elle s'en va se changer.)  
ils seront plutôt confus d'apprendre que tu est encore dans ma vie...me dis-je  
mon téléphone qui vibre me sort de ma conversation intérieure.  
-allo

-edwart? s'est Alice.

-oui Alice , qu'est qu'il ya?  
-tu la fais?  
-non

-comment sa non! tu ne lui a pas déjà dit ?quand compte tu le faire? isabella s'impatiente et tu le sais .ton mariage s'est dans 2 mois edwart ,2mois

-je sais ,s'est difficile tu sais . se n'est pas du gâteau et imagine le mal que je vais lui faire ,je...  
-tu aurais du y penser lors de son retour .elle aurait surement compris que tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pendant son absence .et que cette personne est enceinte.  
- mais al c'est juste que ...  
- non!tu n'as jamais rien éprouvé pour elle et elle le savait très bien. vous vs rend service mutuellement s'est tout . tu lui dis aujourd'hui.  
ET elle raccroche .elle a raison je n'eprouve rien pour Cassandre mais elle si ...et sa se voit très ben .je suis tellement absorber que je ne la voit pas venir

-on peut y allez .je suis trop contente. je suis dans 2 championnat en une année .j'arrive pas a y croire c'est trop beau.  
-tu le merite tu as beaucoup travaillé pour arriver la .  
-je sais , cette année tout me souris. que fais tu aujourd'hui? (pendant que je lui ouvre la portiere de ma volvo grise.)

-je doit allez a un rende-vous, mais avant je doit te parler de quelle que chose d'important...  
-de quoi s'agit t'il , ramene moi,rosalie passe me chercher aujourd'hui ..  
-avec alice?

- non ,tu s'est que ta deuxieme soeur ne m'aime pas beaucoup.  
-elle est juste ...  
-tu dis toujours ca ..elle me deteste ,pourtant elle me connait depuis plus d'1 an ,je ne comprend pas...mais bon de quoi veut tu me parler?  
-heu...et bien je ...on ,,on ne peut plus etre ensemble...  
-comment ca...qu'est ce que sa veut dire?

-edward? tu ne m'aime plus?  
-je ne t'ai jamais aimé cassy...et je suis déjà casé

- comment sa tu est casé? depuis quand ?qu'est ce que sa veut dire?edward?...  
-je suis desolé cassy ,mais lorsque tu as voyager pour l'espagne ,j'ai rencontrer quelqu'un elle s'appelle isabella, isabella swan je..  
-comment sa ,sa fait 8 mois que je suis allez voir mes parents ,donc sa fait 8mois que tu me trompe!

-je te trompait pas ,parceque techniquement on ne sortait pas ensemble et ...  
-quoi! j'arrive pas a y croire ,...tu te fous de ma geule ... isabella swan ,s'est... bella! s'est mon ami putain ...  
-je suis desoler...cassandre ,tu n'as que 18 ans .tu trouveras quelle de bien et ..  
- arrete toi! laisse moi la ...je vais continuer a pied.  
-ton appart est encore loin dici...laisse moi te ramener...  
-non! laisse moi la...  
je m'arretait et elle descendait sur le coté avec son sac a dos, elle se mettait a courir ...

j'espère que vous aimez .s'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent s'il vous plait bouton vert...please.


	2. partir et les laisser ,le laisser

Je suis desoler pour le nom de edward ,je ne recommenserais plus  
vraiment desoler

PARTIR ET LES LAISSÉ,LE LAISSÉ

?.pov de cassandre

sa fesait 1 mois maintenant . bientôt je ne serais plus capable de le est venu me parler,me disant que et je cite :Je suis désoler cassie je ne voulait pas parraitre comme une traitresse ou quelle chose du et moi on s'aime depuis la première fois qu'on sait vu,que tu nous a présenter. tu est mon amie et je ne veut pas que sa change. ed et moi allons nous mariez et je tiens a avoir tout ce que j'aime près de moi au comble de l'ironie je me retrouve être l'une des demoiselles d' n'était pas en accort avec sa, et sa sœur jumelle Alice non DERNIÈRE EST CELLE QUI s'occupe de leurs mariage dans un mois sa me mettait en rogne il faut l'avouer je n'était pas prépare a ca .mais bon...  
m'écoute?  
-bien veut-tu que j'écoute?  
-alors tu va faire quoi? c'est ne va pas allez a ce mariage tout de même?  
-ils s'aime .qu'est ce tu veut de plus?  
-tu ne réponds pas a ma question.  
-c'est n'y irais pas et je ne ferais rien.  
-quoi?tu ne vas rien faire comment, sa ?  
-je vais en Espagne rejoindre mes parents sa fait longtemps . et je reprendrais mes racines.  
-mais...  
-ils n'y a pas de mais Rosalie, je m'en vais. j'étouffe,je ne le supporte plus ,tout mes amis son casé et je suis la seule ombre au n'aie rien a faire ici .surtout avec ses sorties ,diné et tout sa... j'en peut plus de voir tout le monde se bé...  
-mais cassie il faut que tu affronte tes démons tu...  
-je ne veut pas ,sa fait trop mal. je vais m'en allez,et me consacrer pleinement a mes études et ma danse.  
-tu me laisse ,si tu fait rien pour te battre alors tu ne le récupèreras jamais.  
-je ne l'aurais pas de toute manière .mon vol est pour demain ,tu le diras a ta sœ que je suis sur que sa la ré vous passerais le suis désoler rosalie.  
et la dessus je me levais je sais que je lui fais mal mais...

pov rosalie

sa va la réjouir sa c'est sur. je descant de ma voiture entre chez mes parents..  
-rose ce n'est que toi que l'on attendait .me dit ma mère,esmée.  
-sa va maman ,je suis la.  
-bella me dit;ou est Cassandre  
-qu'est ce que sa peut te faire,vous vous en foutez de toute manière.  
-du calme, me dit Alice ma sœ elle est ton amie  
-attends tu va être contente; figure toi quelle s'en va...en ne va pas gâchez ta magnifique réception comme tu disais...alors tu est contente?demandais-je avec sarcasme.  
-elle est partit?demanda ED  
-OUI répondit alice a ma place  
-qu'est ce que sa peut te faire de toute maniè as...  
- du calme ma rose .me dit emmett  
-de quoi je me melle ?je...vous n'avez aucun cœur  
-parce-que tu croit que tu en a un toi ?tu fais passer tes amies avant ton propre frère  
- tais toi Alice ...de toute manière tu ne comprends rien  
- si je ne comprends effectivement rien .cette fille t'as fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi? tu l a jette dans les bras de ton frere alors que s'est une profiteuse rien de ...  
-tais toi Alice .de quoi a t-elle profite ...elle n'as pas besoin d'argent,ni de quoi que se soit.  
-elle profitais de edward  
- elle n'a jamais fait ca  
-taisez de n'est la pour mon mariage OK alors organisons le et oublions nos querelles pour le moments. nous dit bella  
-organisez le votre mariage .je n'y participe pas.  
- on n'a pas besoin de toi de toute maniere .me dit alice  
- mais c'est ton frère rose ..essaye ma mère mais j'étais déjà dans l'escalier et je claquais la porte de ma chambre peut après 


	3. complication

salut ,voici un nouveau j'en fait des petits j'essaye de publier plusieurs par semaine .bon je vous laisse a ce chapitre trois.

chapitre 3:complication

pov:edward

Âpres que l'on ai entendu un bang sonore a l'étage il eu un petit silence ,vite coupé par Emmet qui nous dit qu'il allait rejoindre Rosalie.  
SILENCE PESANT...  
- Sa fait 2 de moins ,de toute manière si elle participait elle devait gâcher ma réception  
-Alice ta sœur voyons .dit ma mère qui elle était au bord des larmes .pour moi elles était tout sauf des sœurs ,elle se disputait sans arrêt .on les a toujours enduré.  
-se n'ait pas ma faute ,elle n'a qu'a changer de comportement.  
-tu devrais lui demander des excuses .lui dit bella qui était a cote d'elle. c'est vrai que c'est ta sœur ,depuis que je te connais ,vous vous disputer toujours pour rien.  
SILENCE GÊNANT...  
-Alice je peut te parler.s'il te plait  
-bien sur  
-en privé  
-frère  
et je la conduisait dans le jardin juste derrière la maison.  
-Alice ...euh...je veux reporter le mariage  
-QUOI,TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE  
-calme toi ,juste de quelque mois...s'il te plait  
-non ,sa ne me plait pas .pas du tout  
-Alice je n'ai que 20ans ,tu crois que je suis près a me marier ?¸  
-je me fiche que tu soit près ou pas .c'est clair ?  
-mais je...  
-tu ne rien du tout .pense un peu a papa et maman,tu crois qu'il vont dire quoi?hein?tu a engrosser ma meilleure amie et tu veut te dé plus tu sais ce que tu gagne .n'est ce pas?  
-oui ,mais je ne me défilé pas .je peut élever un enfant sans pour autant être ne suis pas près  
-non,je ne veut plus entendre sa. fin de la seul faux pas edward cullen et t'est fini  
-tu ne peut pas me menacer toute la vie avec sa .je...  
-tu fais ce qu'on te dit. ou je n'aurais pas pitier de toi .je n'aurais qu'envoyer une lettre anonyme.  
et sur ceux elle tourne les talons .elle me tiens et elle le a toujours tout ce que elle veux ,même si elle doit faire n'importe elle m'a eu .

j'espère que vous aimerez si quelque chose ne va pas dit le 4 tout de suite après

reviews s'il vous plait.


	4. MEMOIRES

MÉMOIRE

pov Alice

après l'avoir laissé en plan dehors je rentrais continuer a apprêter le mariage avec bella .edward me décevait .il savait ce qui allait se passer si jamais il ne faisait pas ce que je lui disait .personne d'autre ne le savait mais je le tenais javais mémé une vidéo .et c'est pas tout il savait ce que la famille gagnait .la famille de bella et la notre étaient très riche .on avait des problèmes et moi j'ai des ambition si edward se mariais alors ces problèmes serais réglé. ces moi qui de leurs mariage, toute la famille m'aidait , appart bien ma chère sœur jumelle. qui devait être demoiselle d'honneur et son ...amie aussi .sa m'avait choquer lorsque bella avait demandé a rose et cassie de l'être .mais maintenant que tout est réglé , elle ne vont pas saccager ma réception...c'est bien fait pour Cassandre , moi j'ai 19 ans, mais Cassandre est la plus autoritaire ,la plus méchante ,la plus maline et intelligente .il fallait l'avouer ,de nous tous sait amadouer le monde autour d'elle,se faire bien voir de tout le monde ,et au lycée,je devais supporter que l'on dise d'elle que sait une fille exemplaire tout comme ma sœur qui m'énervait le plus s'était ses elle est venue vivre ici avec son frère Emmett ,elle a dit a tout le monde qu'elle faisait ses vêtements elle même. et lorsque nous somme arrivés chez elle ,elle avait tout une pièce pour faire de couture. chez eux ils avait même une salle de sport pour elle s'était la danse et la gym et son frère était pour la musculation ou quelle que chose comme sa .s'est une fille pourri gatté qui n'a qu'a appelé maman ou papa pour avoir ce quelle veut. elle était même allez jusqu'à faire un voyage en Espagne pour apprendre l'équitation.l'équitation .elle se prenait pour qui elle ?elle se servait de qui elle voulait quand elle voulait pour accomplir ses jasper l'appréciais,ce qui m'avait mise hors de n'ai jamais apprécié et je ne crois pas qu'un jour sa se feras.

1mois après...

pov bella

Sa faisait 1 mois que Cassandre est partie ,et mon mariage était dans 1 mois.1mois et je serais Mme cullen. depuis le tps que j'attendais sa.c'est vrai que se marier a cette age c'est pas recommander chez tous mais edward et moi on n'était daccord ,on s'aime et il m'avait fait ma demande. Bizarrement je savais qu'il y avais quelle que chose que Alice me cachait .elle est toujours excite c'est vrai mais la elle étais encore plus .cassie qu'en a elle ,avait laissé beaucoup de problème derrière elle .comme rose qui nous détestait tous autant que nous somme ,elle se disputait encore plus avec sa famille .surtout avec Alice ,son père Carlisce et on fait 1 voyage 2 semaine après le départ de cassie et je dis ils parce-que elle sort avec le frère de cassie Emmett. et quand ils sont revenue elle était encore plus aigris avec nous ,surtout avec Emmett qui est de bonne compagnie a commencé a nous éviter .on aurait dit qu 'il se retenait d'arracher la tète de edward chaque fois qu'il était a cote de lui.  
je viens d'une famille assez riche .nous tous dallieurs . je fréquentait dabord dans un autre lycée avant d'aller rejoindre mon frère jasper a Seattle .lorsque je suis arrivée c'est elle qui ma parlé en premier .lorsque tu la voyait elle avait l'air aussi sainte que la mère de Jésus .mais lorsque tu la connais tu change vite d'opinion sur elle .cassie avait couché avec la majorité des gars a l'école et sortir avec edward n'était que ``une couverture´´comme elle disait au début . personne n'aurait pu savoir qu'il était plus que sa pour elle .c'est pas pour me justifier mais il n'allait pas bien ensemble .Cassandre était inscrite a tellement d'activité quelle n'avait presque pas le tps de faire plus de 3 heure avec nous en sortie .elle avait toujours quelle que chose a faire .comme de la danse,du chant , elle jouait de 4 instrument ,et elle était toujours parmi les 3 premiers de sa classe et de l' faisait même de l' elle était bénévole a la bibliothèque et a la CA de bougeait beaucoup trop.a mon gout en tout cas.

bon c'est la suite , désoler pour les faute.  
reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE . LES CHAPITRES 3 ET 4 ÉTAIT TRÈS PETIT .ALORS JE FAIS UN EFFORT , S'EST TRÈS DIFFICILE , ET TOUTES LES FAUTES QUE JE FAIT CELUI CI SERAS JE L'ESPÈRE A LA HAUTEURS .

RÉSUMER  
ALICE COMME VOUS SAVEZ A UN LAID COMPORTEMENT DANS CETTE HISTOIRE .MAIS ELLE N'EST PAS LA SEULE TOUS EN 'ON UN MAIS IL N'EST PAS ENCORE VISIBLE . DANS CE CHAPITRE ON PARLE DE EMMETT ET ROSALIE EN ESPAGNE.

SURPRISE ET ...

POV EXTÉRIEUR  
EMMETT et ROSALIE avait pris le premier avion après avoir eu la nouvelle de ARIANA la mère de EMMETT et CASSANDRE . cassie n'allait pas bien elle a commence A vomir et elle maigri . elle ne mangeait pas assez . et il avait autre chose que Ariana avait refuser de leur dire au téléphone . alors ils ont pris le premier avion .  
ils venait juste d'atterrir lorsque ils trouvait les parents de Emmett un peu a l'écart tout jute a cote de l'entrée .  
_Emmett, mon chéri. je suis tellement contente que tu soit la . les accueillit sa mère tandis qu'elle venait pour les faire un câlin. et vous devez être rose . elle ma tellement parler de vous que l'on dirais que je vous connais depuis des années.  
- bonjour maman , rose s'est ma petite amie.  
- j'en suis fière et c'est une très belle femme .contente de vous rencontrer ma chère.  
- moi de même répondit Rosalie.  
-moi aussi je suis content de vous rencontrer Señorita .  
- voici mon mari ALEJANDRO.  
- papa ,content de te voir  
- moi aussi hijo (fils). sa fait longtemps que je ne t'est pas vue. et tu nous ramène une vrai belleza .  
- oui c'est vrai que rose est une vrai belleza .  
- merci . répondit rose en rougissant quelque peu.  
- bon .décida Ariana ,allons y ma querido (chérie) doit s'impatienté .  
- on te suit . ou prend t'on les bagages...

pov de Cassandre

J'entendit la sonnette depuis la cuisine et je courais ouvrir la porte a mon frere et ma meuilleure amie.  
- Emmett! Rosalie! criais-je en les sotants dans les bras.  
- petite soeur! qu'est ce que tu cuisine dit moi?dit il en sentant les odeurs venant de la cuisine.  
- tu ne change pas..  
-aie! rosalie sa fait mal. elle venait de le frapper derriere sa tete  
- toi aussi tu ne change pas ! dis-je as rose.  
- il faut bien que quelqu'un le corrige, alors qu'est ce que tu cuisine  
- des Paëlla.  
- c'est quoi?  
-c'est un secret. recette de grand mere.  
-daccord .sa veut dire que l'on va se regaler  
-oui  
-cool ,parceque j'ai tres faim...  
-tu as toujours faim Emmett  
-meme pas vrai...pff..  
hahaha!  
-laisser mon fils au moins lui il mange  
- qu'est ce que sa veut...  
-a quelle heure mange t'on? papa venait de me le demander. sa sent tellement bon ici...  
- et maman qui repondit..tel pere ,tel fils  
- oui en parlant de fils tu regarde le mach avec moi EMMETT? demanda mon pere .  
- bien sur .  
-parfait .bon ...heu excuser moi  
IL S'EN ALLAT EN NOUS LAISSANT ENTRE JEUNE COMME IL LE DISAIT. ROSALIE PARLAT LA PREMIERE  
- bon ...quoi de neuf ?tu compte revenir en californie  
- non. je...j'ai...heu...  
ma mere se montra a se moment la .  
-il faut que tu les dise querido...  
- je ne croit pas que se soit le bon moment...plus tard..  
-dire quoi? demanda Emmett  
-rien .  
- je veut savoir .dire quoi  
la je bloquais je ne savais plus quelle mensonge lui dire.  
-cassie...  
-non rien..rien du tout.  
- dit moi ce qui ne vas pas .bon sans  
- RIEN .LAISSER MOI TRANQUILLE  
et je m'en allais .tout allais bien, tres bien même. Emmet m'arrêtât par le bras et me retounat de force pour que je le regarde  
- dit moi ce qui ne vas pas ...il le dit tres lentement ...tu te drogue ? tu fumes? ta gagne un champiopnat?quoi?  
- je te dis que tout vas ..  
- cassie ...dit il en me relachant . je te connait tu ne peut pas me...  
- elle est enceinte...  
-MAMAN... pourquoi tu...  
-QUOI...ELLE EST QUOI?  
- elle est enceinte . et elle va gardé le bebe .  
-IL EST DE QUI?

- s'est lui? c'est cullen? n'est ce pas ... je VAIS LE TUE .MERDE  
-CALME TOI . TU NE TUERAS PERSONNE .c'est clair ? je ne veut pas qu'ils soivent au courant.  
- mais cassandre...  
-non Rosalie ,je ne veut pas . je vous fait confiance .je doit allez dans un centre et vous allez vous occuper de mon bébé. n'est ce pas?  
-ou vas tu?  
-elle as besoin d'aide. et elle doit y aller pour une periode de 1 a 2 ma mère.  
- on voit on vas s'occuper de ton bébé.n'est ce pas Emmett? dit Rosalie.  
- ouais... mais laisse moi le casser la gueule au moins...  
- non.

celui si est assez bien je crois. j'espère que vous l'aimerez . et laissez des reviews s'il vous plait .la semaine prochaine le chapitre 6.


End file.
